L & S
by raquelmina
Summary: oneshot! Daminina... lovely summary right!


_Disclaimer: Dont own!_

_A/N: Dont you love it when stories just hit you on the head? NO! not when you need to be doing homework!_

* * *

**L&S**

"Damnit! Marc!" She yelled, her hand flying to where she had just connected her shin violently with the table.

"What is it?"

She looked up through the searing pain in time to see her assistant coming to her aid.

"Get some ice!" She said, eyes closed, rubbing the now throbbing patch of skin. That was going to leave a bruise.

He did so rushing to her cabinet on the side of the room. He returned seconds later.

"What happened?" Marc asked, placing the ice on her desk, kneeling down.

"This damn desk hit me!"

"It hit you?" He said, squinting his eyes at her.

"Yes Marc."

He looked at her for a moment smirking at her childlikeness.

Her eyes opened looking at him with a fiery rage.

"Marc, Ice now!"

Not wasting another second he reached into the silver container he had just filled with ice. His hands went numb as he reached for a second time bringing the ice to her leg.

After cooling down the heat from the bruise he stood up returning the ice back to the cabinet.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked looking at her.

She shook her head 'no' signaling for him to walk out. As he did so she returned to the work in front of her, careful not to scratch her leg against the inside of the desk as she uncrossed them.

Clicking the computer, she opened her browser reluctantly searching up 'Amy Adams'. This next cover had been Daniels as promised and he had picked her as there celebrity for the cover. The more she had protested the idea of having the spunky red head on the front of the cover, saying that she wouldn't sell, the more Daniel had gone against. Now she found herself sitting down searching her up for information that she could use on her for their meeting.

She looked up at the clock realizing that that meeting was taking place in two hours.

Clicking on the top link the page popped up. She began to read until her computer flashed, a red and yellow banner emerging saying that she was the 100,000 visitor wining her a two day stay in Miami.

She clicked the tiny exit button on the top right of the pop up. It disappeared leaving the previous screen. On the top of it was the words "Celebrity Leos".

"What the hell?"

She scrolled down the page about to exit until something on the list caught her eye.

_Wilhelmina Slater, Birthdate: Month; August, Day; unknown, Year; unknown._

She clicked on the link opening a new page.

On the top of the page was a picture of her underneath the words '_Wilhelmina Slater (Leo)_'. She rolled her eyes at the thought of someone trying to suggest that the starts had anything to do with her. She scrolled down reading the blurb underneath her name.

'_When the fiery Leo enters center stage, everyone notices. This dramatic, creative, and outgoing sign has the keyword magnetism for good reason. Fiery and self-assured, a Leo's charm can be almost impossible to resist. Whether it's time spent with family and friends or efforts on the job scene, a Leo is going to bring a lot to the table. Its strengths are being very driven but it can also lead to becoming a workaholic if not watched._

_When it comes to sex, you can expect the Leo to be adventurous, fun, and highly energetic. There is a definite line of division between sex and love for Leos. Mates are chosen for their willingness to allow the Leo to take the lead. They look for uninhibited lovers. A mate needs to be an intellectual equal.'_

Swallowing she scrolled further.

_Leo's Daily Horoscope:_

_You have been having a tough day either at work or at home. Someone you have known for a while will show a different side of himself or herself to you today making them irresistible. Don't resist the urge to explore further and let them help you get your mind off of what's pulling you back. Have fun but be warned not to get too attached in their seduction._

_Love match: Scorpio._

A knock on her door snapped her back into reality, "Wilhelmina?"

She quickly exited the site, slamming the computer shut.

"Wow what was that?" Marc said walking into her office.

"Nothing."

"You call that nothing?" He said now standing in front of her desk.

"What is it Marc?" She said lifting a brow.

He straightened, dropping the subject.

"You have a meeting in an hour." He said while clearing his throat.

"I'm well aware of that."

"Oh, well then I--"

"Is that all?" She asked looking straight at him.

"Um, yeah."

"Good," She said standing up. She pushed out her chair, smoothing her skirt. "Get out." She said gesturing at the door.

She watched as he did so, shutting the door behind him. As soon as it clicked she sighed sitting on the edge of her desk. She didn't really believe in astrology. No force overpowering everything in the universe. The only thing she believed in was hard work and determination. _Its strengths are being very driven but it can also lead to becoming a workaholic if not watched._ She shook her head at the thought.

She sat back down in her chair. Wincing she looked down at her leg where she had bruised it._ You have been having a tough day either at work or at home. _She closed her eyes._ Someone you have known for a while will show a different side of himself or herself to you today making them irresistible. Don't resist the urge to explore further and let them help you get your mind off of what's pulling you back._ She sighed, rubbing her temples as the words clouded her mind.

~x~

An hour later, she still had nothing to present. Sitting in her chair in the conference room she scanned her surroundings. Everyone was in their usual places carrying excessively large orange folders with them. No doubt holding copies of their ideas along with plenty of back up ideas to use just in case Wilhelmina threw out their first few.

Instead of smiling to herself as she usually did at the sight of nervous employees, she sat there, zoning out directly in front of her. She heard a small snapping noise as she felt the nail in which she had been biting snap.

"Are you ok?" She heard Marc say from off to her left side. She quickly removed the finger from her lips refocusing on the person now presenting.

She was immediately glued to the figure standing on the other side of the table. The sharp black suit with a subtle pin striped blue shirt and a deep blue tie. The way the shirt stretched every time he clasped his hands together outlining the muscles underneath.

"And so that's why I have picked Amy Adams for our April cover."

She blinked recognizing the voice that went with the body. She tried to pull her eyes away to focus on the papers set in front of her but she found it provided a great deal of difficulty.

She sat there through the rest of the meeting, silent trying her hardest to keep her eyes off of Daniels figure.

~x~

"Are you okay?" She heard Marcs voice cut through her office. She looked up her eyes adjusting to the now darkness of her office.

"Fine," She said. He began to turn to leave before she called out to him.

"Marc when were you born?"

He spun around facing here again.

"February 8. Why?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Which makes you a what? Sign wise." She said at the look of confusion on his face.

"Oh, and Aquarius."

"Oh," She said turning back to her work.

"Why?"

"Nothing," She said remembering the words from before _Love match: Scorpio,_ "I was just wondering if you were a Scorpio."

Marc turned, heading for her desk with a few papers.

"No, I'm not a Scorpio," He said setting them down. "Besides I didn't think you believed in astrology Willie?"

She shook her head as he began to walk back out the doors. The words began to enter into her mind again. _When it comes to sex, you can expect the Leo to be adventurous, fun, and highly energetic… Someone you have known for a while will show a different side of himself or herself to you today making them irresistible. Don't resist the urge to explore further and let them help you get your mind off of what's pulling you back. Have fun but be warned not to get too attached in their seduction._

She opened her now closed eyes as the sound of footsteps neared her door again.

"What's all this about astrology stuff?"

She looked up seeing Daniel standing in her doorway, resting on the side of her door, his tie completely undone and missing his previous jacket.

"Nothing." She said, finding it once again hard not to stare. "I was just asking Marc if he was a Scorpio." She said, trying to laugh at the very thought.

Daniel chuckled slightly as he came into her office. She watched his every move as he set a few spreads onto her table.

Before leaving he stopped in front of her desk.

"I'm a Scorpio."

* * *

_By the way if you didnt understand the title it stands for Leo and Scorpio. Could put that earlier or it would have ruined the story! Ha!_


End file.
